pikminfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pit of 100 trials
Guide This is the guide for the Pikmin 2.1 (Challenge Mode) Pit Of 100 Trials.This is the hardest challenge mode level because of the difficulty and that it has 100 Sublevels.The pit of 100 trials is themed everything. You get the yellow onion at floor 25 and the blue at floor 75. Rights The original editor is Peanut64. Ask him for editing rights. Floor 1 This floor is regular cave-themed. There is three Dwarf Zombie Bulborbs and one Big Zombie Bulborb holding the digger drill. The layout is unchangeable. :Peanut64-Random Stuff, Floor 2 Floor 2 is shower tile-themed with some regular-cave. There is about 45 Black Bulbears. All of them patroll a wall or escape route. Many fans nickname this floor "Black Bulbear Fortress". You start out in regular cave ground.Then the "entrance" to the fortress has six fire gysers.The interior of the fortress is all tile. Thankfully, ten viloet candypop buds are here. But, two Black Bulbears patroll all of them. even worse, the candypop buds are in corners so bomb-rocks are likely to fall. There is ten treasures sitting on a plate in the middle of the "fortress" with ten Black Bulbears circleing the treasure plate. Probably the worst news of the cave is that there is three Waterwaiths!! The Waterwaiths circle around another plate in another room. In the middle of the plate is the digger drill. In the same place is the drill spot. :Peanut64-Random Stuff, Floor 3 Nowhere to run from this fight. A Man-at-Legs sits in the center of one of those sandy sinkholes and you'll need to fight it for the Digger Drill. As if that wasn't bad enough, the whole place is infested with Bumbling Snitchbugs that will only drop down once the boss is awakened! Sprays are a must here if you want to avoid those deadly blasts. The trickiest part is exiting the sinkhole without being shot down, so wake it up with only a pilot and have the other keep the Pikmin away from the sinkhole. Try and fight it on the arena's edge and don't get caught by a snitchbug- if you do your Pikmin are doomed. Once you get the Digger Drill use it in the middle of the sinkhole to go down to the next floor. :Portal-Kombat Floor 4 This floor is easy. Just enter a hole in a breaked up castle wall and defeat the three gatling groinks inside the castle ruins. There is a pathway on top of the castle walls. There is two groinks on the wall tops and one in the middle. It is not so easy.Sorry but TRUE. There is another room with ten bumbiling and swooping snitchbugs and three Beady Long Legs!!The Middle Long Legs holds the Digger drill.This floor is a bit on the hard side. It is regular themed. :Peanut64-Random Stuff, Floor 5 A rest area..... Or is it?? Go down the double decker ramps and into the open area with with six queen candypop buds. Throw a pikmin into the center one and it will be eaten. The creature hiding in the form of a queen candypop bud is actually a Morpher, a creature that can change its size and shape. To kill this particular Morpher you need to just dismiss your pikmin and walk away. You heared me right, just walk away. The Morpher won't attack them without you leading them. Maybe the Morpher and pikmin are friends and the morpher just doesn't like you. Anyway the morpher will just stand there waiting for you to command pikmin. Now quickly whistle for your pikmin and throw them on it. The Morpher will die after 3-5 rounds of this and you will get your reward. You get the pikmin that it ate back and access to a queen candypop bud. Where is the Digger Drill? To find the Digger Drill throw a pikmin into a queen candypop when it has white colored spots(only seeable here) you will get nine white pikmin who will imediately begin digging. Let them finish and the Digger Drill is yours. Us it in the other large room in the middle of the largest sinkhole to go to the next floor. The White Pikmin revert to their previous color when the go to the next floor. That is caused by the incredably powerful magnetic field here. More powerful then anywhere else. SirPikmin Floor 6 This floor is snow-tile themed. There are Blue Wollywogs that roam the area. At the middle there is a big snow-fort with a moat around it. The moat has Water Dumples in it like crocodiles in a castle moat. The entrance is guarded by a regular Bulbear. For an in-depth guide, go to Snow Fort Guide. Peanut64-Random Stuff, Floor 7 This floor is very dusty. The ground is made of wood. When you walk to the center, a Burrowing Snagret will break open the wood in an aggresive manner. When the snagret breaks through, it starts burrowing and breaking through other parts. It unburrows many times. It just pops out and back in. The only way to defeat it is to throw your pikmin on it and call them back before it burrows. When its health is extremely low, it will sneeze because of the dust. The Burrowing Snagret will stay above after the sneeze. The snargret holds the digger drill. The only problem is that the dig spot has a piece of metal covering it.The pikmin can just destroy the metal and use the drill. Floor 8 A massive labyrinth similar to Pikmin 2's Concrete Maze, you'll have to search far and wide for the drill. The catch? Once you touch the drill and you're seeking out the hole to the next floor, a single bomb-rock will drop from above and land in the center of the maze. This is not an ordinary bomb-rock though... it's a specially made NUCLEAR BOMB-ROCK. It has a long, long timer but once it reaches its end it will instantly explode, decimating everything on the sublevel unless you managed to escape. Better be fast... Portal-Kombat Floor 9 You'll wish you had that bomb-rock on your side now, as you've just landed in the middle of a large, sandy arena with three gigantic Emperor Bulblaxes heading your way. Step to the side of their heads and try your best not to get occupied with more than one at a time. After they take enough damage though you'll be a lot safer because they'll start attacking eachother instead. The goal is not to defeat them, interestingly enough, just distract them so you can use the Digger Drill nearby and get out safely! Portal-Kombat Floor 10 Five Ranging Bloysters. Sounds hard? IT ISN'T! As long as you keep switching control between Olimar and Louie, they'll be pretty much immobilized so you can safely get behind each one and finish it off. One of them holds the Digger Drill, but be sure to eliminate any bloysters that could pose a threat.At the dig site, there is two Ivory Candypop buds. Portal-Kombat Floor 11 Floor 9 was probably your biggest woe from the previous couple so a rest floor is welcomed here. There are two Bulbmin leaders in case you need to replenish forces as well as a trio of queen candypop buds. It's a surprisingly large floor for one with so little enemies. That's because a Waterwraith is wandering around here. It doesn't have any rollers though, so it can't kill any Pikmin. Hunt it down and hit it with purples, then take the Digger Drill it had and continue your expeditions. Floor 12 This is an extremely hard floor. It has a large sinkhole at the start. There is 2 raging long legs, 3 waterwraiths, 7 carrening drigibugs, 3 spotty bulbears, ten bumbling snitchbugs, and 2 gatling groinks that all are at the starting sinkhole. The pretty fact is that NONE OF THEM hold the digger drill. In a seprate sinkhole, a Burrowing Snagret pops out of the middle of the sand hole. That holds the digger drill.Wow! Peanut64-RandomStuff, Floor 13 Unlucky 13 could be your downfall. This trial involves hordes of wandering enemies: you'll encounter spotty bulbears, gatling groinks and computer bugs. Computer bugs can only harm Pikmin using electricity, but the dweenodes that leap off them are annoying as well. Gatling Groinks are effective for clearing out these pests, the blasts kill them quickly. You're looking for the drill which is held by the most dangerous enemy of the group: the ballistic groink. Its pink and it fires with two guns very quickly. It will quickly destroy any nearby enemies in its sight, so an ultra-bitter spray is most effective. Take back the drill to where you dropped in and dig there. Floor 14 Floor 15 Floor 16 Floor 17 Floor 18 Floor 19 Floor 20 Floor 21 Floor 22 Floor 23 Floor 24 Floor 25 Floor 26 Floor 27 Floor 28 Floor 29 Floor 30 Floor 31 Floor 32 Floor 33 Floor 34 Floor 35 Floor 36 Floor 37 Floor 38 Floor 39 Floor 40 Floor 41 Floor 42 Floor 43 Floor 44 Floor 45 Floor 46 Floor 47 Floor 48 Floor 49 Floor 50 Floor 51 Floor 52 Floor 53 Floor 54 Floor 55 Floor 56 Floor 57 Floor 58 Floor 59 Floor 60 Floor 61 Floor 62 Floor 63 Floor 64 Floor 65 Floor 66 Floor 67 Floor 68 Floor 69 Floor 70 Floor 71 Floor 72 Floor 73 Floor 74 Floor 75 Floor 76 Floor 77 Floor 78 Floor 79 Floor 80 Floor 81 Floor 82 Floor 83 Floor 84 Floor 85 Floor 86 Floor 87 Floor 88 Floor 89 Floor 90 Floor 91 Floor 92 Floor 93 Floor 94 Floor 95 Floor 96 Floor 97 Floor 98 Floor 99 Floor 100